GalNet/3304/October
04 OCT Oktoberfest Supply Campaign Successful Mould Federal Mining Incorporated has confirmed that its appeal for commodities to supply an Oktoberfest celebration in the Bhagui system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Leavitt Port, and by protecting traders in the Bhagui system. A spokesperson for Mould Federal Mining Incorporated issued the following statement: “Thanks to so many generous pilots, Bhagui Oktoberfest will now go ahead. Revellers will be able to put aside their differences, forget their troubles and celebrate life.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Leavitt Port in the Bhagui system. Broadcast Cobra Initiative Media organisation Broadcast Cobra has announced its intention to build a megaship in the HIP 16038 system. The organisation, which specialises in politics and current events, aims to reach a much wider audience with the construction of this mobile studio. Alessandra Koa of Broadcast Cobra issued the following statement: “As a broadcaster, we like the idea of a ship that can carry our signal to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. A megaship will allow us to transmit to systems that other broadcasters can only dream of reaching.” To facilitate construction of the megaship, Broadcast Cobra has placed an open order for thorium, indium and superconductors, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Sopwith Dock in the HIP 16038 system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing material can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 4th of October 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Bishop's Congressional Big Collapses Juanita Bishop, whose protest movement against the Far God cult gained broad support, has failed to be elected to Federal Congress. Independent political analyst Vaughan Niven published this summary: “Many of Juanita Bishop’s followers have abandoned her in the wake of Gethin Okonkwo’s investigation, which found no connection between the Far God sect and the Thargoids. As a result, Mrs Bishop’s congressional campaign has collapsed.” “There has also been a sea change in attitude within Congress itself. The majority of members have now taken a stand against Mrs Bishop for cultivating civil unrest and violating the Federation’s principles of religious freedom.” Juanita Bishop gave a forceful statement to the media: “If Congress can’t see that these people are dangerous, then they’re fools. These Thargoid spies need to be rounded up and executed before they murder us all. History will prove me right!” 05 OCT Further Surveillance Robots Discovered The Federal Security Service has discovered more administration robots fitted with secret surveillance programs. Lieutenant Inspector Ramesh Thorne informed the media: “Our investigation into Lloyd Hardacre’s admin robot, which secretly recorded evidence of corporate fraud, has broadened significantly. Acting on reports of unusual behaviour, we have found five further robots containing hidden surveillance programs.” “In each case, the robot was a PA912 model, manufactured by the Achilles Corporation. The robots’ owners are now helping us with our enquiries.” Two of the five owners have been identified. Don Zhao is the CEO of Kuiper Mining Inc., while Anya Blackriver runs a public-relations consultancy with offices in Olympus Village, San Francisco and Columbus station. A spokesperson for the Achilles Corporation gave this statement: “We are cooperating with the FSS investigation, and would like to reassure the public that our robots are as trustworthy as ever. This illegal surveillance has nothing whatsoever to do with the Achilles Corporation.” Over the last decade, the Achilles Corporation has sold over 20 million robots throughout the Federation, including nearly 300,000 PA912 models. Herculean Machines Dominates Expo Technology journalist Harlow Nassry has published a full account of the Rackham Ultratech Expo, which took place on Wednesday 3rd October. “All eyes were on Herculean Machines and Supratech, whose competing designs for personal computers have created a real buzz. Following lavish presentations from rival CEOs Maddox Hurd and Scorpio DeVorrow, prototypes of the Duradrive and Torc were given to attendees.” “Unfortunately for Supratech, the Torc’s holographic systems did not work as planned. Most users were surrounded by an incomprehensible aura of colours and images that, in some cases, brought on nausea. The Duradrive, by contrast, functioned perfectly.” “The highlight of the expo came when Zachary Rackham tested a Duradrive by jumping on it, before using it to contact his chief accountant and authorise preliminary funding for the device. He told the crowd, ‘I could have done with one of these back in my spacefaring days!’” “It’s clear that the support given to Herculean Machines by the galactic community has allowed them to deliver a superior product – one we can expect to see on the market soon.” Presidential Candidate Murdered Fazia Silva, one of the three candidates in the Alliance presidential race, has been found dead. She is believed to have been murdered. Inspector Erin Sangster of Alliance Interpol informed the media: “Ms Silva’s body was found in a room at Hume Orbital, where she was staying during her presidential campaign. Medical teams detected traces of poison, making this a suspected homicide.” There has already been speculation that this was a political killing, motivated by Silva’s proposed changes to Alliance financial policy. The entrepreneur also had fierce rivals in the business world. Her sister Tashmira Silva, who has been overseeing the Silva corporate empire, stated: “Our family is devastated – we can’t believe that Fazia has been taken from us. I will honour her by continuing to run the companies that she made so successful.” Condolences have been delivered by Prime Minister Edmund Mahon and both of Ms Silva’s election rivals, Gibson Kincaid and Elijah Beck. President Kincaid said: “This tragedy constitutes a direct attack on our democracy. The Alliance’s enemies will do anything they can to destabilise us, including murder. If we are to fight back, we will need strong leadership.” 06 OCT Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Fazia Silva, one of the three candidates in the Alliance presidential race, has been found dead. There has been speculation that the murder was a political killing, motivated by Silva’s proposed changes to Alliance financial policy. Condolences have been delivered by Prime Minister Edmund Mahon and both of Ms Silva’s election rivals, Gibson Kincaid and Elijah Beck. Technology company Herculean Machines dominated the recent Rackham Ultratech Expo, which took place on Wednesday 3rd October. Billionaire Zachary Rackham was delighted with Herculean’s Duradrive, and agreed to authorise preliminary funding for the device. The Torc, a rival product from Supratech, had a less successful showing. In other news, the Federal Security Service has discovered more administration robots fitted with secret surveillance programs. In each case, the robot was a PA912 model, manufactured by the Achilles Corporation. The company has announced that it is cooperating with the FSS investigation. Juanita Bishop has failed to be elected to Federal Congress. Many of Bishop’s followers have abandoned her in the wake of Gethin Okonkwo’s investigation, which found no connection between the Far God sect and the Thargoids, while Congress members have taken a stand against Mrs Bishop for cultivating civil unrest. Meanwhile, media organisation Broadcast Cobra has announced its intention to build a megaship in the HIP 16038 system. The organisation, which specialises in politics and current events, aims to reach a wider audience with the construction of this mobile studio, and has placed an open order for materials to facilitate construction. Finally, Mould Federal Mining Incorporated has confirmed that its appeal for commodities to supply an Oktoberfest celebration in the Bhagui system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Leavitt Port, and by protecting traders in the Bhagui system. And those are the main stories this week. 10 OCT Survivors of the Far God Independent journalist Gethin Okonkwo has shared more details about his time with the Far God cult: “After three months of living as a Far God worshipper, I’m now acclimatising to life as an ordinary citizen. There, I was known only as Third Witness of the Tenth Chapter, although that was more of a title than a name. Identical in our robes, we were all nameless servants of the commune.” “That may sound despotic, but there was a strangely seductive aspect to surrendering one’s identity. At times I almost experienced the tranquillity that true adherents seemed to feel.” “I’m relieved to see Far God believers returning to their hive-chapels, having survived weeks of persecution. This has been a baptism of fire for the sect, with hundreds dead and several chapters still missing.” “Many other doomsayer cults have since faded away or, like the Church of Eternal Void, been outlawed. But it seems that the Far God faith will endure, perhaps even beyond our conflict with the Thargoids.” “I have been contacted by the exotheologian Dr Alfred Ulyanov with a view to combining our research. Together we hope to produce the definitive account of this tenacious religion.” 11 OCT Broadcast Cobra Initiative Concludes Broadcast Cobra has announced that its appeal for commodities has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. Vast quantities of thorium, indium and superconductors were delivered to Sopwith Dock over the past week. These will allow construction of a megaship from which the organisation will broadcast its take on current events. Alessandra Koa of Broadcast Cobra issued the following statement: “We'd like to thank everyone who supported this campaign. We hope that wherever you are, you're always listening.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Sopwith Dock in the HIP 16038 system. Close Encounters Corps Initiative The Close Encounters Corps has announced its intention to construct a scientific megaship in the BD-12 1172 system. The new vessel will allow research teams to map and explore the planets of the surrounding nebula. Admiral Anton Vern of the Close Encounters Corps issued the following statement: "A number of survey groups have expressed interest in mapping the nebula surrounding the BD-12 1172 system. This new scientific vessel will act as a base from which they can research the abundance of unexplored planets throughout the nebula." To facilitate construction of the megaship, the Close Encounters Corps has placed an open order for muon imagers, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Crown Prospect in the Kagutsuchi system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing material can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 11th of October 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Increased Fear of Spy Robots The Federal Security Service has discovered more personal administration robots containing concealed surveillance programs. Independent reporter Flint ‘Firemaker’ Lafosse discussed the situation on the Rewired news feed: “In recent weeks, hundreds of individuals and businesses have destroyed their personal robots. Mass robophobia? Or paranoia that the robots might be secretly recording them? Makes you wonder what these people are trying to hide…” “How many millions of robots are spying on us right now? And for what purpose? Is it a coincidence that all the affected models are made by the Achilles Corporation? Maybe blackmailing the rich is their new revenue stream.” 12 OCT Duradrive Enters Production Technology company Herculean Machines has begun mass production of its new device, the Duradrive personal computer. Following the successful performance of its prototype at the Rackham Ultratech Expo, the company has received corporate funding from a range of sources, including Rackham Capital Investments. Maddox Hurd, CEO of Herculean Machines, told the media: “As I’ve said before, what people want is a reliable tool that is tough enough to handle anything. I’d like to once again thank the galactic community for providing the commodities that made our success possible.” There has been no comment from rival CEO Scorpio DeVorrow. 13 OCT Presidential Candidates Make Final Pledges The two remaining candidates in the Alliance presidential race have returned to the Alioth system to make their final campaign vows. In the parliamentary chamber of the Assembly, Elijah Beck addressed his fellow council members: “The Alliance occupies a unique position, and as such must remain true to its principles. My focus as president will be on attracting more independent systems to our interstellar family.” He was followed by the current incumbent, President Gibson Kincaid: “Fazia Silva’s assassination was an assault on our democracy. The Alliance’s enemies are growing bold, and we must do the same. I beseech the Assembly to imbue the presidential role with executive powers, to transform our Alliance into a true superpower capable of challenging its adversaries.” Prime Minister Edmund Mahon thanked both candidates and wished them good luck in the election. The public vote will take place on Tuesday the 16th of October and the results will be announced later that week. Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Journalist Gethin Okonkwo has shared more details about his time with the Far God cult. In a detailed article, Okonkwo expressed relief at Far God believers returning to their hive-chapels following weeks of persecution. The journalist said he would be collaborating with exotheologian Dr Alfred Ulyanov to produce a definitive account of the sect. The Federal Security Service has discovered more personal administration robots containing concealed surveillance programs, prompting hundreds of businesses and individuals to destroy their personal robots. It is understood that all the affected models are made by the Achilles Corporation. In other news, technology company Herculean Machines has begun mass production of its new device, the Duradrive personal computer. Following the successful performance of its prototype at the Rackham Ultratech Expo, the company has received corporate funding from a range of sources, including Rackham Capital Investments. The two remaining candidates in the Alliance presidential race have returned to the Alioth system to make their final campaign vows. Elijah Beck said that his focus as president would be on attracting more systems to the Alliance, while current president Gibson Kincaid renewed his plea to imbue the presidential role with executive powers. Meanwhile, the Close Encounters Corps has announced plans to construct a scientific megaship in the BD-12 1172 system. The new vessel will allow research teams to map and explore the planets of the surrounding nebula. The Close Encounters Corps has placed an open order for various commodities to facilitate construction of the megaship. Finally, Broadcast Cobra has announced that its appeal for commodities has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. The commodities contributed to the campaign will be used to construct a megaship, from which the organisation will broadcast its take on current events. And those are the main stories this week. 17 OCT Kincaid Wins Election Gibson Kincaid has been announced as the winner of the Alliance presidential election. He will continue serving as president of the Alliance. Kincaid obtained a small majority of the public vote, defeating Councillor Elijah Beck. Entrepreneur Fazia Silva, the third candidate in the race, was recently found dead, and is the subject of an Interpol investigation. President Kincaid addressed his followers at a victory rally: “My thanks go to every citizen who saw the wisdom of my vision. I vow to lead you into a glorious future!” Prime Minister Edmund Mahon gave a statement to the media: “I offer my congratulations to President Kincaid on being successfully re-elected. The Assembly is continuing to debate his proposal to imbue the presidential role with executive powers. We have agreed to extend the deadline by one week, after which a parliamentary vote will decide the outcome.” 18 OCT Close Encounters Corps Initiative Concludes The Close Encounters Corps has announced that its appeal for commodities has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. A huge number of muon imagers were delivered to Crown Prospect over the past week. These will allow the construction of a scientific megaship to research the nebula surrounding the BD-12 1172 system. With the initiative at an end, Admiral Anton Vern of the Close Encounters Corps issued the following statement: “I am grateful for the professionalism displayed by the pilots who took part in this project, and thank them on behalf of our researchers. New horizons and new worlds await us.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Crown Prospect in the Kagutsuchi system. Palin Institute Campaign The Palin Institute has announced an accelerated programme of study to analyse a range of xenobiological data, and perhaps discern the motives behind the Thargoids’ unrelenting aggression. Professor Cora Shaw, director of the Palin Institute, released the following statement: “In recent months, the Institute has performed countless studies on alien technology and physiology, and our stock of xenobiological samples is severely depleted. For this robust new study, we require a large amount of Thargoid material to support a wide range of experiments.” The Ryder Revolutionary Party, which is supporting the campaign, has placed an open order for various Thargoid materials and promised to reward pilots who deliver these goods to Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those delivering materials to Ryder Revolutionary Party can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 18th of October 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Rackham Hacked Billionaire businessman Zachary Rackham has been targeted by a highly sophisticated hack that successfully withdrew 1 billion credits from his personal account. A spokesperson for Rackham Capital Investments informed shareholders: “We have reported the theft to the authorities, and are reviewing our computer security systems. The only clue as to the criminals’ identity is a message they left encoded in Mr Rackham’s account: ‘The Collective plays to win.’” Financial journalist Bryanna Blanco commented in The Federal Times: “The purpose of the hack was evidently to reclaim the billion-credit prize that Rackham ‘won’ in the Federal Grand Lottery. What Rackham Capital Investments didn’t reveal was that the money was redistributed equally among several hundred of the company’s former employees, who were denied their company pensions years ago.” “There is a sweet irony to the old pirate Calico Zack having his money stolen by cyber pirates. Whoever the Collective might be, they seem to have both a sense of justice and a sense of humour.” 19 OCT Raid on Phoenix Base An attempt by armed intruders to access Phoenix Base in the Meene system has been foiled. The base is the home of engineer Ram Tah. Security Chief Harper Vargas gave this report: “Defensive systems alerted us to a small group of intruders who had breached the base’s perimeter. Our teams engaged them in combat and forced them back to a waiting ship. Unfortunately, we were unable to identify the ship or prevent it from escaping.” “During the incursion, the intruders used explosives to sabotage the base’s power network. Fortunately, the base remains operational." Ram Tah told the media: “I believe this was an attempt to steal research data or samples of Guardian technology – the implications of which are most disturbing. Although the attempt failed, it has disrupted my important research.” 20 OCT Mars Tribune Linked to Spy Robots The Federal Security Service has targeted The Mars Tribune as part of its investigation into robots carrying concealed surveillance programs. Lieutenant Inspector Ramesh Thorne made this statement: “The personal robots of former congressman Morgan Unwin and actor Tomas Turai were found to contain surveillance programs. In recent weeks, both were the subject of incriminating articles published exclusively in The Mars Tribune.” “Public-relations guru Anya Blackriver, also the owner of a ‘spy’ robot, was recently exposed by the Tribune for concealing various scandals on behalf of her celebrity clients. In fact, all the owners of affected robots live in the Sol system, which is the focus of the Tribune’s journalism.” “We are therefore interviewing Tribune staff to establish if they used these robots to gather private data in order to obtain material for exclusive stories.” Legal representatives of the Cordova Group, the conglomerate that owns The Mars Tribune, have challenged the FSS for making ‘libellous and baseless accusations’. Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Gibson Kincaid has been announced as the winner of the Alliance presidential election, and will continue serving as president of the Alliance. Kincaid obtained a small majority of the public vote, defeating Councillor Elijah Beck. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon said the Alliance Assembly was still debating Kincaid’s proposal to imbue the presidential role with executive powers. An attempt by armed intruders to access Phoenix Base in the Meene system, home of the engineer Ram Tah, has been foiled. Ram Tah said he believed the thwarted raid was an attempt to steal research data or samples of Guardian technology. In other news, the Federal Security Service has targeted The Mars Tribune as part of its investigation into robots carrying concealed surveillance programs. The development follows news that several of those found to be in possession of ‘spy’ robots were the subject of incriminating articles published by the Tribune. The conglomerate that owns The Mars Tribune has challenged any suggestion of wrongdoing. Billionaire businessman Zachary Rackham has been targeted by a highly sophisticated hack that withdrew 1 billion credits from his personal account. Rackham Capital Investments confirmed that the criminals left a message encoded in Rackham’s account: ‘The Collective plays to win.’ It has been speculated that the hack was intended to reclaim the billion-credit prize that Rackham won in the Federal Grand Lottery. Meanwhile, the Palin Institute has announced a new research programme designed to discern the motives behind the Thargoids’ unrelenting aggression. The Institute has asked the galactic community to contribute Thargoid research material to the campaign. Finally, the Close Encounters Corps has announced that its appeal for commodities has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. The materials delivered to Crown Prospect over the past week will allow the construction of a scientific megaship to research the nebula surrounding the BD-12 1172 system. And those are the main stories this week. 24 OCT The Collective Technology journalist Harlow Nassry has published an article in The Federal Times regarding a mysterious criminal group known only as ‘the Collective’: “Several recent digital crimes, including the theft of a billion credits from Zachary Rackham, have now been attributed to the Collective. Security forces have launched investigations, but it seems that the name is already well known among hacker communities.” “The Collective is a group of anti-authority ‘hacktivists’ who believe that all information should be publicly available. It has existed for some years, but until recently its activities have been small scale.” “Nobody knows the identity of the group’s members, which has no spokespersons or apparent leaders. As anarchists, they delight in flouting the law, believing that all data should be in the public domain – except, of course, data about themselves.” “Some see the Collective as irresponsible criminals, while others paint them as modern-day Robin Hoods. Either way, as possibly the best hackers in the galaxy, it’s likely we’ll be hearing more about them in the future.” 25 OCT Mars Tribune Refutes Allegations As the Federal Security Service continues its investigation into The Mars Tribune for illegally obtaining the private information of Federal citizens, the newsfeed’s parent company, the Cordova Group, has filed a formal complaint. The FSS has established that the administration robots of dozens of public figures and wealthy individuals have been fitted with hidden surveillance programs, and that these programs may be the source of several scandals exposed, exclusively, by The Mars Tribune. Kingsley Cordova, billionaire owner of The Mars Tribune, addressed the situation in an editorial: “These accusations are an insult to our journalistic integrity. Are we to be punished for uncovering liars and criminals? Our readers have always been grateful to us for shining a light into Sol’s murky corners.” “I suggest that the FSS treads more cautiously. These robots apparently have access to very sensitive data. Imagine if they publicly broadcasted everything they’d learned about their owners.” Senator Appeals for Aid :''Note: While Community Goals are usually accompanied by a GalNet report, in this case no GalNet report was posted for this Community Goal. The following text was transcribed directly from the Community Goal's in-game mission description and is assumed to be identical or near-identical to the missing GalNet report.'' Imperial Senator Caspian Leopold has launched an appeal for commodities to help those affected by Thargoid attacks. A spokesperson for Senator Leopold gave the following statement to the media: "The recent construction of a rehabilitation centre for those displaced by the ongoing conflict with the Thargoids has helped hundreds of thousands of refugees, but more aid is needed. Resources are growing scarce, and we will require the galactic community’s help if we are to avoid a humanitarian crisis." The Niflhel Guardians Of Tradition, who are overseeing the initiative, have placed an open order for Basic Medicines, Water Purifiers, Natural Fabrics and Evacuation Shelters, promising to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Biruni Port in the Niflhel system. 26 OCT Alliance Assembly Revises Presidential Role The Alliance Assembly has concluded its debate over President Gibson Kincaid’s request for executive powers. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon announced the decision: “The Assembly has voted that President Kincaid’s proposed changes to the constitution will not be adopted, and no executive powers will be granted.” “There was broad agreement, however, that the role should be updated, which has resulted in the creation of a new non-political department: the Office of the Alliance President.” “The president will now oversee a team of ambassadorial emissaries who will focus on diplomatic functions. This will free up council members, allowing them to govern more effectively. The presidential term has also been extended to three years.” President Kincaid told the media: “I regret that the Assembly cannot see how the Alliance would be strengthened by an empowered president, but I must respect their decision, and promise to put my new team of emissaries to good use.” Sirius Corp Makes Public Offer The Sirius Corporation has publicly offered to work with engineer Ram Tah in the development of further Guardian-human technology. Li Yong-Rui, the corporation’s chief executive officer, made this statement: “Ram Tah’s research into the Guardians is of central importance to humanity’s future, and I would therefore like to place the resources of the Sirius Corporation at his disposal.” “As the recent incident at Phoenix Base illustrates, Ram Tah’s operation is currently at risk. Not only can we guarantee his safety, but with our manufacturing capabilities we can bring the benefits of Guardian technology to the whole galaxy.” There has been a range of reactions from business analysts. Some have advised Ram Tah to take advantage of the offer to mass-produce his designs, while others have warned that Sirius Corp is seeking a monopoly over Guardian-human technology. As yet there has been no response from Ram Tah. Repairs to his base in the Meene system have been completed, following an attempted incursion by armed intruders. 27 OCT Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. The Alliance Assembly has decided not to adopt President Gibson Kincaid’s proposed changes to the constitution, and has ruled against imbuing the role of president with executive powers. The Assembly has agreed to update the role, however, with the creation of a new non-political department known as the Office of the Alliance President. The presidential term has also been extended to three years. The Sirius Corporation has publicly offered to work with engineer Ram Tah in the development of further Guardian-human technology. Some business analysts have advised Ram Tah to take advantage of the offer to mass-produce his designs, while others have warned that Sirius Corp is seeking a monopoly over Guardian-human technology. As yet there has been no response from Ram Tah. Several digital crimes, including the theft of a billion credits from Zachary Rackham, have now been attributed to a mysterious criminal organisation known only as the Collective – a band of anti-authority ‘hacktivists’ who believe that all information should be publicly available. Security forces have launched investigations into the group. Meanwhile, as the Federal Security Service continues its investigation into The Mars Tribune, the newsfeed’s parent company, the Cordova Group, has filed a formal complaint. Kingsley Cordova, billionaire owner of The Mars Tribune, said the accusations were an insult to the publication’s integrity. Imperial Senator Caspian Leopold has launched an appeal to help those affected by Thargoid attacks. While the senator’s rehabilitation centre has helped hundreds of thousands of refugees, it seems further aid is needed to avert a humanitarian crisis. Finally, the Palin Institute’s appeal for Thargoid materials has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Professor Cora Shaw thanked those who supported the institute’s latest scientific initiative, which will aim to advance understanding of the Thargoids. And those are the main stories this week. 31 OCT No Leads in Fazia Silva Case The investigation into the death of Alliance presidential candidate Fazia Silva has concluded. No convictions have been made. Inspector Erin Sangster of Alliance Interpol made this statement: “The death of Fazia Silva has been officially ruled as homicide. The use of a sophisticated nerve toxin and the circumvention of security at Hume Orbital suggests the involvement of one or more professional assassins.” “Unfortunately, we have now exhausted all possible avenues of investigation, and are left with no option but to consider the case closed.” President Gibson Kincaid told the media: “I have no doubt that the murder of Ms Silva was designed to disrupt our democracy, and I will not rest until the Alliance’s enemies pay for their crimes.” Tashmira Silva has now assumed permanent control of her late sister’s corporate empire. Category:GalNet